Pete's Demise
by Maxennce
Summary: Pete's stretched the trust issue just a little too far, and now he reaps the benefits


_This was just something I wrote when I should have been writing assignments. I know its probably really tacky and beyond where stargate is now, but I just thought it waaaaaaayy too weird that Sam had a boyfriend._

_Cheers_

Title: Pete's demise

Rating: Mature

Date Archived: 1/11/05

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Stargate or anything else mentioned in this story

Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis had been in Denver for about four days. Visiting his parents was a great holiday from the normal responsibilities he carried as liaison between first the stargate program and now homeworld security and the pentagon. This was the last night he was in town and he and his parents were having a meal at a restaurant called the Fly. Despite its notorious name, the food there was fantastic. The last night that Paul expected to have to deal with whilst having a well deserved holiday from the military was to run into the supposed boyfriend of someone he cared for very dearly, especially as a fellow colleague and friend.

Paul and his parents, Judy and Mike had been getting ready to order their coffee and settle the bill when Paul began to hear specific words and sentences that he thought he would never hear, let alone utter in public company. His head swivelled wondering just what drunk airman was sprouting to his drunk mates about his experiences with gate, and his mind was already spinning as many different variables for an insanity plea, just pass it off as drunk ramblings. Anything to keep the most secret project in the United States military secret for just a little longer. The last thing he expected to see was a whole group of off duty police officers having a laugh around a few detectives. And there being present a few topless barmaids sitting on several officers laps. At first he shook his head, disbelieving that it could possibly be the local law enforcement. So Paul turned back to his parents, but before the conversation could even begin again, Paul was hearing more about how so and so's girlfriend went through a wormhole to other planets. Paul was assured that the severe breach of national security was sitting at that table.

Pete Shennahan was drunk, happily drunk and having some fun with his buddies. He knew what he was saying was an act of treason, but what harm was there in telling his closest friends and colleague's about what his fiancé did for a living. Nothing too specific. For god's sake, she didn't even tell him most of what she did. It never occurred to him for a second that the fact that she didn't tell him anything might be an indicator that he should do the same. KEEP IT TO HIMSELF. It was already too late though. About five minutes into his telling of how he followed her to a stakeout and how she told him everything, there was a poke on his shoulder. Pete, vaguely annoyed about how his storytelling was being interrupted turned around to face the Air Force officer. Whom was on the phone.

Paul ended the call to the MP's and faced the cop. "Sir, might I ask for a minute of your time please?" Pete, already aggravated by the alcohol in his system and sustained by the usual arrogance that was frequent with drunks demanded "What do you want? Can't you see that we're having a drink to ourselves, we aren't doing anything wrong." Paul just sighed. "Sir, may I ask your name?" Pete replied "Pete Shennahan, what of it man?" Here came the very creative use of Paul's imagination, lending credibility to the reason why the man was now a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force "I just wanted to know where you got the idea for a story like that one? Sounds incredible. I'm a writer myself and am always interested in ideas that are outside of the box."

Pete's eyes swelled at the fact that someone across the other side of the room had been able to hear what he had been talking about. Paul nodded in agreement with the conclusion the cop had just come to. Pete stood immediately and followed Paul to the car park. Automatically, Paul rounded on the inebriated police officer. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you know just how many laws you have just broken? Hell I'm just about to have you arrested for high treason against your own country. Just how the hell did you find out about that in the first place? A washed out flyboy wanting to relish his glory years he spent at the SGC. Enlighten me, because I am this far from having your ass stuck in Leavenworth for the next, oh, I don't know, the rest of your life before death row." Pete bristled before sobering up and remembering just what he had been talking about. "Oh my god, Sam's going to kill me." Paul's eyes widened at the name of his good friend and her obviously stupid choice in boyfriends/relationships. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter is your girlfriend?" The cop nodded his head slowly, obviously trying to reign in his sobriety, but Paul was on a role now. So are you telling me that Colonel Carter has finally let someone into her heart after seven years, and you are blowing her career out of the water, as well as basically cheating on her with a topless bar maid?" The detective winced at each barb to his person before trying desperately to rectify himself. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you have it all wrong."

Paul just shook his head, already scrolling through the phone book for General O'Neill's phone number in his book, he didn't have Sam's new number. Ever since the trust had gotten a hold of Daniel, the SGC premier team changed phone numbers regularly, and the only number he had kept updated was the commander of the SGC. After finding the number he hit the send button, sticking the phone up to his ear, he just couldn't wait to hear just what the General would have to say about his 2IC's boyfriend sprouting national secrets in front of his buddies at the local pub, and thinking nothing of how it was going to effect the life of the woman he was apparently intending to marry. A intention that Paul was betting on not being followed through with. Ever since the conception of the SGC and SG-1, Paul had approached the base bookie, one Doctor Daniel Jackson with $20 that those two would get together one day after either one or both of them retired. Paul was determined to get his 20:1 odds returned to him.

The number rang about three times before a gruff voice picked up "O'Neill." Paul looked up into the ever more nervous cop in front of him before speaking to his superior officer. General O'Neill, it's Davis here, I'm in Denver at the moment, talking to one Detective Pete Shennahan. I just wanted to know if you have Carter's cell number so I can call her?" The one thing Paul wasn't expecting was "Ah ah ah, Davis, you ring me up at 11 at night wanting Carter's number that obviously has something to do with her fiancé, call me stupid but I'm intrigued. You're going to have to give me something more before I give out that sort of information, despite the secure line." Paul let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. "Okay, I'm going to tell you, but fair warning, you're not going to like it. I was in this pub with my parents having dinner, when I heard some words being used in a sentence I never thought I'd hear in public, like wormhole, other planets, under mountain etc, etc. I'm sure you get the picture.

I looked around and the only possible party seemed to be the group of off duty police officers sitting around with topless barmaids sitting on their laps, squeezing them for every dollar they're worth. Do you see where I'm going with this sir?"

The only response over the phone line was some very heavy breathing. "Davis, you aren't telling me what I think you're telling me are you Colonel?" "Afraid I am sir, Detective Pete Shennahan has breached his confidentiality agreement. I was just really lucky, I alerted to him that I was overhearing him and called his story a great plot line for a book, hopefully, the state that the rest of the cops were in they will all think it a great tale, but nothing even remotely real life. Hopefully anyway." Paul looked up at the man opposite him, noticing the evident soberness evident in his eyes, and the shame and fear in how much trouble he was now in. You'd think that him being a police officer, that he'd know that in some cases he has to keep his mouth shut. Now he was going to suffer for his wide mouth.

O'Neill spoke again before Paul could ask anymore questions. "Get that man down in my office pronto Colonel. I don't care what you have to do, I want him down here YESTERDAY!" Then Paul heard some very interesting mumbling. "Never letting Carter have a boyfriend again, its bad for my health." Davis nodded. "Yes sir, I will commandeer a vehicle and we will be at Cheyenne ASAP, to try and control this hell of a FUBAR." The General just grunted before hanging up the phone.

Paul looked up into the eyes of a man that was staring into his death. Not maybe from the Air Force, but Paul knew from experience that Jack O'Neill was a devil when anything threatened his team, his family. And Carter was an integral member of his family, one he loved dearly. He was going to tear this cop limb from limb and enjoy every minute of it. Paul smiled at the thoughts that brought forth. He was looking forward to watching this cocky detective have the wind taken out of his sails in the most brutal of ways. It would be very, very enjoyable. Paul liked Sam, and to have her betrayed like this in one of the worst ways, he was sicking for a bit of revenge on her part. And all bets off, he knew the rest of the SGC (the majority of which was male) would be hankering for a tear in this man's flesh too. And not for just betraying his trust in her, but doing it whilst fingering a bloody topless waitress did not help matters. And if the cop thought he was going to stay quiet about that, he had another thing coming.

Sure enough, three hours later, Lt Colonel Paul Davis and Pete Shennahan knocked on the door of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, commander of the SGC. Pete was nearly shitting himself, knowing that the threat the man had made about hurting his 2IC was about to come into fruition. Sure enough, the door wasn't even knocked on before it was wrenched open and a furious General pulled the cop inside, leaving the door open as an invitation for the Colonel to enter afterward. Paul entered in to see Pete slammed into the only bare section of wall, right next to the flags. A very angry, ex-special operations General right in his face, and the dectective, Paul swore had already pissed his pants. Bet Sam hadn't told him that her boss knew how to kill a man 37 times with his bare hands, and despite his age, was probably more fit than most men half his age.

"Shennahan, I knew I should have tracked you down and killed you where you stood after finding out that you ran a background check on Carter. But nooo, I give you the benefit of the doubt, and this is how you bloody well repay me. No more you slimy bastard. You betray her by not trusting her, by following her to stakeouts, by getting your little FBI friends to run background checks on her and then you can't even control your bloody wandering hands and your blabbing mouth when you're drunk. Just what the hell am I supposed to think? That you're a man that deserves a woman like Sam Carter? That I should even let you walk out of this damn office. Well I've got news for you buddy, I'm going to do with you what I should have done the first minute I laid eyes on you. Stay the fuck away from Sam Carter. Her dad's not here to tell you, so I'm going to do it for you. I think you've done quite enough damage. The one thing that Carter should have told you is what I do to people who mess with my family. Carter is one such member. I killed her last fiancé." Then the General turned to Paul and grinned evilly. Paul knew the man was dangerous, but the look in his eyes, it had turned very, very personal.

"Call Walter and tell security to turn the camera's off in General's quarters Paul, and if you don't want to be asked questions that you don't want to answer, step out of the room." There was no way that was happening though. "Sir, just give me the word and I'll hold his arms for you sir." O'Neill laughed before replying "Paul, do you really think that I'm going to have a problem keeping this piece of shit on the ground and in a fair amount of pain." Then O'Neill turned to the shaking Shennahan. "Pete, you don't deserve the spit I polish my parade shoes with. You hurt my girl. The next thing that Paul saw nearly made him shit himself. The ruthless, cold and almost heartless Spec Ops Colonel made a reappearance. He knelt down to the detective's level and whispered. She is mine, and mine only. You had your chance, I gave you leeway to look after her and give her the life she so dearly needed, but you blew it, so now I get to blow you." Then the General raised his hand and punched the detective, clearly shattering his nose and possibly his cheek bone. Pete dropped cleanly to the floor, unconscious. The look on O'Neill's face spoke mountains as to the amount of pain the detective could take. Absolutely none, it was like he'd had his favourite toy taken away. Obviously he'd had plans to do much, much worse. O'Neill stood, wincing at the noise his knees made, turned to me and the dead façade was dropped. Paul just grinned and recommended "Sir, do you want me to get the SF's to pick him up and dump him out in front of the police station in Colorado Springs?" O'Neill just nodded and waved his hand in a dismissing gesture before walking out of the door. Paul just smirked knowing exactly where the man was going, and who he was going to see.

Paul just moved across the room to the internal phone and called for some SF's to get rid of the trash that was littering the General's office.

Three days later, outside Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's home, Pete Shennahan pulled up. He gingerly exited the vehicle and moved towards the house. He was terrified of what would happen should the General receive word that he had contacted his ex- fiancé again, but he couldn't just let it go without trying to explain to her what had happened. Where he had gone wrong, and hopefully, getting her to take him back again. He didn't know if he could go on without her. Pete finally summoned up the courage and knocked on the door. A distant "coming" was heard from inside the house and Pete let out a 'whoosh' in breath as he started breathing normally again. Sam was obviously alone. The door swung open and there Sam stood in all her amazing glory. The thing that nearly made the detective shit his pants was the voices in the living room "is it the pizza man Carter? What the hell's taking so long?" Then, to Pete's dismay, familiar footsteps came closer to the door. As soon as the 6"2 figure with grey topped hair noticed the detective, his easy going, relaxed stance tightened up and a growl escaped his mouth. Sam's mouth dropped in shock at the distinct change in her CO. What she didn't expect was for her General to suddenly wrap his arm around her, pinning both her arms to her side and pull the sidearm from his back and point it at her fiancé. "Pete Shennahan, high Treason is a death row offence. Unless you want to go to death row right now, by my hand, you will back away very, very slowly, go back to your car and leave Colorado Springs right now, or I will shoot you."

Sam just looked on in shock at the two most important men in her life. "Pete, what did you do?" She didn't even try to escape General O'Neill's embrace, knowing from previous experience that it was nigh on impossible when he was intent on holding her. "Yeah Detective, why don't you inform your fiancé just what you've done, and how if it had of gone up the chain of command, would have ruined her life and her career as well as your own." The man tried desperately to walk away, but the General's gun being pointed right at his forehead stopped him directly in his tracks, "tell her you son of a bitch. She deserves that much, and I mean everything. Right from the beginning, just how much you haven't trusted her." So Pete did. With his head resting on his chest, showing just how ashamed he was of his actions, he did. How he had had his FBI buddy Fornell run a background check on both of them, how he had followed them to their stakeout, watched her house, tried desperately to do anything to learn more about her life, and then, to the climax, had told all his buddies about her and her adventures to other planets. The cop finally looked up in the direction of what he considered to already be his ex- fiancé and nearly stood back in shock at the anger and betrayal and shock and despair in her eyes. Her hands were fisted by her sides, tears running in rivulets down her cheeks and her mouth was drawn together in a white line.

"Get out my house Detective. I trusted you, I gave you everything of me and this is how you repay me. How the hell can I marry someone who is just as bad as my ex- fiancé and trusts me about as much as they can throw me? Just get out of here. I never want to speak to you again Pete." She turned away and the General's embrace moved to support her, hiding her face from his view. Pete turned to look at the General's face, and noticed the gun was still pointing at his face. But the look behind that gun was surprising. Pete had thought it would hold nothing but smugness and a superiority complex surpassing anything he had ever seen. But it was empty. "I didn't lie to you Shennahan, I liked you, to start with. You made her hum for Christ's sake. But all these lies, none of the trust for her, transferred my like to my instant hatred and want to kill you. So, leave, you've done your damage and now you have to lie in it."


End file.
